Meena
by swiftstar13
Summary: What if there was another Cullen? But what if she was a hybrid that has never been seen before? Will the Volturi find out? Set just before Bella moves to Forks. Twilight in the POV of another, younger Cullen
1. The beginning

**AN: Thanks for taking your time to read this. My other fanfic failed so I decided to try to write another one with my original idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I've been running for so long now, I've lost track of time. With no particular goal in mind, I just go where the road leads me. I just haven't found a place where I'm wanted yet so I keep going.

I tried to fit in I really have, but even at camp people saw I was different. At camp we were all demigods but even then people were cautious of me. Then again I am half vampire. My only friends were Percy and Annabeth but when they went home during the year I decided it was time to move on. I wish there was more of my kind and that I don't have to be alone.

Most of the vampires that I've met have never seen anything like me before. To them I was like a miracle seeing as vampires couldn't have kids, but inside I knew they were scared of me even if they didn't want to show it. That's mainly why I kept moving: I wanted to find a place where people wouldn't be scared of me and where that would accept me.

I've moved ever since I left New York, travelling from state to state looking for a place to stay. At the moment I was in Seattle moving into Forks. If I don't find anything there then I will probably continue north to Canada.

Wait, I should probably slow down. Let's start from the basics. My name is Meena Jones, I'm 14 years old and I'm a demigod, a daughter of Athena to be more specific. I've been 'travelling' for just under a year now. That's all there really is to know about me. Oh yeah, I'm also half-god, half-vampire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review if you like this story so I know that people like it. Btw I chose that name Meena because I found it on the internet and it said that it was Greek and meant 'her mother's gift' so I thought it sort of fit. **

**M.M**


	2. Found part 1

**For anyone reading here's chapter 2! If you like the story then please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I arrived in Forks just as it was getting dark so I headed into the forest just outside the city. I don't like being around a lot of people so when I need to sleep I usually hide up in a tree.

As a hybrid I need to sleep, just not as often as humans do. I hate sleeping! It's so boring and don't get me started on the nightmares! But a hybrid has to do what a hybrid has to do!

I secure myself to the tree with the rope I keep in my backpack. When I am comfortable I fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

* * *

'Oh I just had to wake up. I was having such nice dreams!' I moaned in my head.

Suddenly I jerked awake, realising someone was carrying me.

"Shh, we're nearly there", said a woman's voice which was weirdly soothing.

Who the hell was this woman?! Why was she holding me? Where are we going? The questions swirled around in my head as I tried to break free of her hold. I couldn't.

Seeing no point in continuing to struggle I stopped and tried to work out my surroundings. I couldn't do that either. All I could see was a blur of trees. I did see a darker shape running next to the woman though. They must be vampires. It all added up: their speed, their strength.

I looked up to see that we were quickly nearing big house. I gasped, it was beautiful. The other figure, which I now knew was a man, opened the door and soon I found myself in the hallway.

Suddenly in front of me stood 5 other vampires. I couldn't help but tense up, I didn't understand what was happening.

"We found her while we were hunting", said the man who now stood next to me.

"Please put me down". I tried to be strong and confident but it came out as a barely audible whisper. As everyone's heads turned towards me their gaze softened.

"Put her on the couch Rosalie", said a woman softly. She had long caramel hair and a heart-shaped face.

I was slowly placed on a couch while everyone else sat opposite me. Rosalie had sat down next to me. I quickly scanned the room for possibly exits in case this talk didn't go well.

I sat there looking at each if them for a while. I noticed that they were all pale and had gold eyes. Other than that they were all different. There was a man with honey blond hair and an air of authority about him, he must be the coven leader. Next to him was the woman with the long caramel-coloured hair and heart-shaped face. She must be his wife. Sitting on another couch was 3 vampires. One was a short vampire with black hair who I thought looked much like a pixie. Sitting next to her, with his hand around her waist, was a male vampire with honey blonde hair. The last vampire had bronze hair and a sad expression, he looked lonely.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as the blonde-haired man said, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

By now I had noticed that both Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to me. Rosalie had long blonde hair and was the prettiest out of everyone here and Emmett was large and had a lot of muscle.

I nodded my head in response. "Im Meena", I whispered shyly.

"Could you tell us about yourself honey?", asked Esme gently.

"I'm Meena Jones, I'm 14 and I'm a demigod, a daughter of Athena".

"I thought demigods were only in myths", said Carlisle.

"So are vampires",I countered quietly. "Besides I'm not like other demigods. I'm half god and half vampire".

I watch as all Hades broke lose.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. **


	3. Found part 2

**To anyone reading : enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I was bombarded with questions from every direction. Looking around I saw that the males were all standing in defensive positions in front of their mates, apart from Edward who stood alone. I kinda felt sorry for that guy.

Rosalie was the first to get over the shock. "Oh come on guys, she's just a kid".

"But she could be really dangerous", answered Carlisle, looking at me for my response. I stayed still, unmoving.

"Well then I'm pretty sure that she would've killed us all if she wanted to already", said Esme rolling her eyes as she stepped around Carlisle and resumed sitting opposite me, smiling kindly. She was soon joined by Alice and Rosalie who sat down next to me, one on each side.

Having lost the argument, everyone else sat back down but they remained alert. For a few moments everyone sat there in silence looking me curiously.

It was Esme who finally spoke up. "How can you be half-vampire if we can't have kids?",she asked me gently.

"Does anyone know the story of how Athena was born?", I asked.

"Didn't she jump out of Zeus' head fully armoured? But how can you be her daughter? I thought she was a maiden goddess", it was Jasper who answered.

"I was born in the same way as my mother. From her thoughts and my father's", I said watching the news sink in.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?", questioned Edward.

"She is", answered Rosalie. "I know she is".

At this everyone looked at her with shocked and curious expressions, including me. What was she hiding?

"Before I was changed I was a daughter of Aphrodite. I guess you could say I still am seeing as mum's immortal", confessed Rosalie looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier". I knew it!

I looked at her and smiled gently. I knew what it was like to keep a secret like that. She smiled back and faced everyone else to look at their reactions, as did I.

They were hilarious! From their faces you'd think that Rosalie fell down from the moon unharmed or something rather than told them she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Have you got any popcorn?",I asked Rosalie in a whisper. She giggled.

The sound of our laughter woke everyone up from their trance. They looked between Rosalie and me, probably wondering what was funny in such a serious situation. They should've seen their faces!

"Why didn't you tell us before?", asked Emmett.

"I didn't really know how to. I was waiting for the right time?", it came out more like a question.

Looking over at Edward I could see that his face was full of concentration but he also looked very frustrated.

"Don't bother", I told him.

"What do you mean?", he asked me. I could see everyone looking at me with interest.

"Your gift won't work on me. Neither will Alice or Jasper's, so don't bother".

The statement was met with a silent room as everyone froze and looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you know about our gifts?", asked Alice.

"I have some of my own", I answered her quietly.

"What's your gift?",asked Esme.

"I have a gift of knowledge, from my mother and knowledge has to be protected so I also have a shield", I answered her. I couldn't tell them about my other gift: I didn't want to scare them off yet.

"Wait. If Athena's your mom, then who's your dad?", asked Alice.

I looked at the wall ahead of me and shrugged, "I never met him. I dont think he wanted that sort of responsibility. I grew up without parents seeing as my mum can't be involved in my life. She did leave me hints and messages though".

I watched as Rosalie extended her arms towards me. "What are you doing?", I asked her in a whisper.

"Hugging you", she answered wrapping her arms around me. I slowly relaxed my muscles and leaned into her embrace.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask", says Carlisle. I rest my head on Rosalie's shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"What's your diet?", he asked.

"I eat normal food", I answered. "I've never tried drinking blood. I've been tempted enough times but I didn't want to be a monster. I could never bring myself to do it".

"Would you like to stay with us?", asked Esme gently.

I nodded my head slowly. That was the last thing I remember before I gave in to the land of dreams, still leaning against Rosalie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you like the story then please review :)**


	4. Awaken

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up in a nice comfy bed...WOAH! Hold up! How did I get here? Images of what happened last night flashed across my mind. I fell asleep on Rosalie's shoulder so I must have been carried up here.

I got out of bed slowly and stood up. Looking down I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. That's when I dawned on me. I didn't have any of my stuff so I had nothing to change into. I wonder where my stuff is?

Slowly descending down the stairs I made my way towards a room in which I heard movement: the kitchen. As I stood in the doorway I could smell the food being cooked in there. It smelled so good it made my mouth water.

"Good morning", said Esme cheerfully.

"Good morning", I answered her as I cautiously sat down at the breakfast bar.

She turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong honey?", Esme asked me in a soothing tone. She must have noticed my worried expression.

"I don't have any clothes to change into", I said looking down embarrassed.

"That's nothing to worry about, I'm sure we'll find you something'", she told me with a smile. I returned the smile just as Rosalie walked in.

"Good morning sleepy-head'", she said sitting down next to me.

"Rosalie do you think you can get Meena some clothes for her to change into?", Esme asked her.

"MJ", I whispered.

"What was that sweetie?", asked Esme.

"I like to be called MJ".

"MJ it is then'", said Esme with a smile.

"I'll go and get some now", Rosalie said running up the stairs. Vampire style.

It didn't take long before she was down with a bundle of clothes. "Why don't you go up and take a shower and change then come down for breakfast?", she said giving me the clothes.

"Thank you", I said to which I got two kind smiles.

Slowly I climbed the stairs towards the room I slept in. I stepped into the bathroom next to the room and grabbed a towel out of a cupboard.

I turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped in. The hot water slowly relaxed my tense muscles. I stayed in the shower for a long time and my skin was slightly red by the time I came out.

Looking at the clothes that Rosalie gave me I could see that I had a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. I knew that they would be too big but I put them on anyway.

I went down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As I walked in I heard a giggle come from Alice. Giving her a playful glare I sat down.

"I SO have to take you shopping", said Alice happily.

I looked at her with wide eyes. Thanks to my gift I knew what shopping with Alice looked like and I really didn't want to experience it. She just smiled at me sweetly. I gave Rosalie a pleading look.

"Don't worry I'll came with you so she won't be able to torture you too much", she whispered with a wink. I smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?", asked Esme.

I was just about to answer when I heard a low rumble. My stomach had beat me to it.

Esme laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Looking down embarrassed I felt my cheeks flush just as Esme placed a plate full of pancakes and fruit in front of me.

I hadn't noticed just how hungry I was until I had a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you'", I said before stuffing the food into my mouth so fast I nearly choked.

"Woah! Slow down, there's more where that came from", said Rosalie shocked.

I slowed down as Esme asked, "when was the last time you had a proper meal?"

"A couple of days, weeks I'm not sure", I answered. "Sometimes its hard for me to get food".

I was met with sympathetic looks from all around as I continued to eat my breakfast. Once I finished, Esme took my plate and washed it.

"Thank you, that was really nice", I thanked her.

I watched her face light up as she smiled at me. "Seeing as it's summer I think it would be good for you to go to school with the others in the autumn", said Esme. "Thats if you want to stay with us".

I bit my lip, hesitating before I answered. What would school be like? I simply nodded in reply.

"We were all planning to go on a quick hunting trip. Do you want to come with us?", Rosalie asked me gently.

"Hunting trip?", I asked her. What are they going to hunt?

"Yeah in the woods. We drink animal blood instead of human blood. Do you want to try it?"

"Ummm", I answered uncertain.

"Trust me its fun!", boomed Emmett's voice from the doorway. I hadn't noticed he was standing there so I jumped. Everyone laughed at that

"Sure", I answered still shaken up. I wonder how this will end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review if you like my story, reviews make me keep writing! :)**


	5. Hunting trip

**Here's chapter 5! Took me ages to write but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

* * *

When we set out for our hunting trip it was still early so Alice said that if we finished early enough we could still go shopping. I definitely had to take my time.

After we all finished getting ready we all ran into the woods. I wasn't as fast as everyone else so by half way I was getting a ride on Rosalie's back.

It was great! I could feel the wind blowing in my hair. I couldn't help but let out a couple giddy giggles as Rosalie ran, which were met with chuckles from Rosie. Yes I had decided to call her that but I'm not brave enough to try just yet.

After running for a long time we finally drew to a stop in small clearing quite a distance away from the house. This was the part I was dreading, I really didn't want to embarrass myself. Rosie must have seen my distress as she put her arm around my shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Soon everyone had gone their separate ways and I was left with Rosie and Esme.

"Do you want me to show you how to hunt before you try it?", asked Rosie smiling gently at me. I nodded in response.

I watched as she slowly stepped back away from me and Esme and stood with her eyes closed. She was listening. I watched as she suddenly took off a bit deeper into the woods. That's when I saw her prey.

There was a little herd of deer just in front of her feeding on the grass. I watched as she observed them looking for the best way to attack. Quickly she pounced on the one with a slight limp, the weakest one in the herd. I watched her in awe. She was so graceful!

"How am I supposed to do that?!", I whispered quietly. I heard Esme chuckle beside me.

"Just do what your instinct tells you to. Listen, and then just go for it", she shrugged. Easier said than done.

I followed her instructions and closed my eyes to listen to my surroundings. I could hear a small group of elk not far away, drinking from a nearby stream. As Esme said I just went for it.

Soon everyone had fed enough for us to go back. Again I was carried by Rosie so we could get back quicker.

When we returned Alice said that there was still enough time to go shopping and that we would leave soon. I groaned quietly, this was going to be a long day.

It wasn't until I looked at myself in the mirror that I realised that I had stained Rosie's shirt. She had given me another shirt to change into.

I went back downstairs once I had finished changing. I had the blood stained shirt in my hand, unsure what do with it.

"Sorry about your shirt Rosie", I apologised quietly holding the shirt out to her.

"It's no problem kid", she reassured me. "Rosie?"

"Its my nickname for you I hope you don't mind".

Her face lit up as she smiled a genuinely happy smile and held me in a tight embrace which I hesitantly returned.

I turned to Esme."Can I go and call my sister before we go shopping?", I asked her.

The question took her by surprise, I don't think she was expecting me to have any family. "You have a sister?", asked Esme shocked.

I nodded my head. "My mum has a lot of kids but not many really like me. Only Annabeth was my friend at camp, that's why I left".

She nodded. "Do you know her phone number?"

"No. Can I use the hose in the garden?", I asked her.

I could see the confused expression on her face, probably not seeing the link between using a hose and calling my sister. She just nodded her head. I smiled at her with gratitude and rushed outside. That's until I realised I didn't have my drachmas with me so I ran straight back in.

"Do you know where my stuff is?", I asked Esme. It was a question I was meaning to ask for quite a while now.

"Yep let me go and get it. Emmett brought it when Rose found you", she answered.

"Thanks".

Soon she was back with my worn out backpack. It only had essentials inside. I grabbed my pouch of drachmas and ran back outside.

Grabbing the hose I turned the water on and pointed it in a direction which made a rainbow. Next I threw in a drachma and said, "oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, camp half-blood".

Suddenly the image of Annabeth's face showed up in the rainbow.

"Hey Annie!", I called. Annabeth's head snapped around so fast it was literally a blur.

"MJ!", she shouted back, I could her the relief in her voice. Suddenly her expression changed from relief to anger. I knew this was coming.

"Where have you been?!", she shouted concerned. "I haven't heard from you for too long!"

"I was travelling", I answered sheepishly looking down. Annabeth was very protective of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked more gently now.

I shrugged. "There wasn't much to say".

"Where are you now?"

"Forks, Washington", I told her. I knew she wasn't going to be happy.

"What! That's on the other side of the country!". As I said she wasn't happy.

"But I found a really nice family of vegetarian vampires", I told her giggling slightly when I said the word 'vegetarian'.

"Vegetarian?", she asked.

"Yeah, do you want to meet them?".

"Sure".

"Rosie", I shouted I knew she would hear me. "Could you get everyone to come here? Annabeth wants to meet you".

We only had to wait a couple of seconds before they all appeared. I wish I could have taken a picture of their expressions. They were completely taken aback when they saw me standing in the garden holding the hose with my sister's face in the rainbow created by the water.

Rosie was the first to reach me and by then the family had all got over their shock and started walking towards us.  
Once they all stood next to me I introduced them to Annabeth."This is Carlisle and his wife Esme. They are the 'parents' of the family. These is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward". As I pointed to each of them they gave a little wave.

"Guys this is Annabeth, my sister", I told them.

They all stared at each other until Annabeth finally spoke up. "It's nice to meet you all".

"Its nice to meet you too", they all said in unison to which both me and Annabeth burst into fits of laughter.

"Carlisle, Esme", started Annabeth. "Can I ask you some things?".

There goes Annabeth into protective sister mode.

"In private", added Annabeth looking mostly at me. As I said: protective sister mode.

Everyone nodded and started to go their separate ways. "You have to hold the hose to make a rainbow", I informed Carlisle before saying goodbye to my sister And heading inside.

We waited for around 15 minutes before Carlisle and Esme walked back in.

"Right let's go shopping!", squealed Alice. As I said this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**As usual : thanks for reading and please do review if you like the story! :)**


	6. Secret revealed

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up and straight away I got up. Grabbing some clothes I walked into the bathroom. Esme, Rosie and Alice had bought me some new clothes so I didn't have to worry about what I was going to wear. By some I mean a WHOLE closet full. When it came to shopping they were crazy.

Not only had they bought me new clothes they also bought me some things for my new room. I told them they shouldn't make a fuss but they wouldn't listen. They said they LIKE to shop!

I showered quickly and got changed into a new pair of denim shorts and a grey shirt. Grey was my favourite colour so I had a couple grey shirts. When Esme told me to choose some colours for my room I chose grey, red and green.

As I slowly descended down the stairs I could hear that everyone was in the kitchen, so I slowly walked towards the doorway. I could see everyone talking to each other. They were all so focused on their conversations that nobody noticed me so I decided I would just stand in doorway until someone did notice, I didn't know what else to do.

It was Esme who noticed me first. "Morning MJ! Did you sleep well?".

"Good morning. I did sleep well", I replied cheerfully. By now everyone had finished their conversations.

"We're going to have some visitors today and they can't wait to meet you", said Carlisle.

Visitors? Why would they be so excited to meet me? Were they like the Cullens?

"Who are they?", I asked him quietly feeling shy already.

"They are the Denali coven and they live in Alaska. We've been friends with them for a long time now as they have the same dietary preferences", he told me, winking when he said 'dietary preferences'. I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

The day was passing as slowly as possible as I waited for the Denalis to come, feeling both anxious and excited. I spent the day mostly practising my guitar which Esme had given back to me after I reminded her about my stuff.

My guitar had been my source of income as I was travelling. It was old and battered by now but that's how all of my things were, old and worn out.

I was still upstairs practising when Esme called me down. "MJ! They're here, come down and meet them!" , I heard her call up the stairs.

Carefully setting my guitar on the bed I made my way towards the door and slowly walked down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I saw 5 figures standing in the family room smiling at me.

"This is MJ, the newest addition to our family", said Carlisle. "MJ these are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar".

I looked at each of them as Carlisle said their name, until I came to Eleazar and I knew I had to run. He had a gift, a gift of recognition. That meant that he knew my gifts. All three of them. I had to run before they found out.

I made a dash towards the door but I was stopped by Jasper before I could even reach halfway. He probably knew I was going to make a run for it from my emotions.

I found out that Jasper can sense my emotions but he can't change them, otherwise they will bounce off and affect him instead. I thought it was pretty cool. Once he tried to calm me down but the emotions bounced off and hit him so hard that he had to sit down.

Jasper held me firmly as I struggled, trying to get to the door.

"What's wrong?", asked Esme just as Eleazar whispered,"so gifted! She has three gifts!".

Everyone's heads snapped towards me. "Three?!"

I tried even harder to get out of Jasper's grip but he wouldn't let go. I should have told them.

Looking around at everyone's expressions I could clearly see the surprise, shock and curiosity written all over their faces.

"What is it?", asked Carlisle.

"Ill show you but Jasper has to let go of me", I whispered unwillingly.

As Jasper slowly released me I calculated my chances of running away without being caught and, being honest, I knew they were very slim. Might as well get it over and done with.

I stepped out into the middle of the group and stopped. Letting all of my emotions flow through me, I hung my head as I felt my arms engulf in flames just above the wrists. Secret revealed.

I heard everyone gasp and I looked up to see their reactions. They were...scared, just as everyone else had been. I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best. I ran.

As I entered the woods I could hear everyone slowly get over their shock and run after me, but I knew they wouldn't be able to catch me. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and I ran faster than I had ever run before. Even Edward wasn't able to catch up to me.

I kept running as fast as I could until I could run no further. As I stopped I decided that the best way for me not to be found while I was resting was to climb up a tree.

After a couple of minutes I heard movement in the trees ahead of me as Rosie emerged. I held my breath trying to stay as still as possible so Rosie wouldn't notice me. I just didn't want to face her yet.

As she ran past I thought she hadn't seen me. That was until I turned and found her sitting right next to me. Out of shock I nearly fell out of the tree. I literally would've if Rosie hadn't put her arms around me. But this also meant that she had me in a firm but gentle embrace I would not be able to get out of.

She started to lead me down from the tree but I started to struggle, trying to get out of her grip.

"You know I won't hurt you, there's no point in struggling", she told me gently.

I stopped as she said that, there really was no point. I was too weak and tired and she was too strong for me. As we reached the bottom of the tree we sat down with our backs resting against the trunk.

"I'm sorry", I whispered after a period of silence.

"Its okay", she whispered back to me hugging me closer. "I understand why you didn't want to tell us".

"I was going to but I was just waiting for the right moment. I wanted to get to know you first to know your reaction". I felt guilty for not telling them when the had treated me so well.

"Do you want to go back yet?", Rosie asked me.

"Won't anyone mind?", I whispered, dreading her answer.

"Of course not! It was a bit unexpected but they all love you anyway. Emmett, being Emmett, thinks your gift is really cool. He will probably ask you for a demonstration!" I could hear her laughing slightly beside me.

"Do you want a lift?", asked Rosie with a wink as I stood up.

I grinned at her. Obviously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you like it :)**


	7. Summer ends

**Hey there! Sorry for the very late update, I had a lot of exams and tests at school I had to revise for. Anyway here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

As we neared the house I felt myself tense up. What if they didn't like me anymore? Where would I go now? The thoughts swirled around in head as Rosie slowly put me down and took my hand, leading me into the house. Walking in I could see that both families were sitting opposite each other in the family room, talking in low whispers.

As I stood in the doorway I was met with worried expressions which were so intense that I had to look away. We all stayed silent for a few moments until the silence was broken by Emmett.

"Your gift is so cool!", he said, genuinely excited. I smiled at his reaction. Emmett will always be Emmett.

"Yeah it is", agreed Kate. "Maybe we should see if you can do something more like spread it across your whole body?". The curiosity was obvious on her face and out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone else smiling and nodding. I couldn't help but smile with them. I had found a place where I wanted to stay.

* * *

I had found out a lot of things about my gift that night that I didn't know about, for example the fact that I could control my temperature. I knew that would come in handy seeing as everyone was colder than me. I was also more in control of my gifts and could lift my shield.

When Alice, Rosie and I returned from yet another shopping trip, a couple of days after the Denalis left, I heard Esme calling my name from upstairs, telling me that's she had a surprise for me. Cautiously I walked up the stairs towards her voice.

I kept walking and as soon as I reached the attic I felt a blindfold tighten against my eyes.

"Hey!", I shouted in protest.

In response I felt a gentle push forward, so I kept walking. We kept walking until we were in the middle of the attic, Esme's hands on my shoulders the whole way, guiding me. We stood in the middle for a few seconds before the blindfold was pulled off to reveal the room in front of me.

It was beautiful! There was a large, grey bed in the corner with a red and green patterned cover. Next to it stood a wooden desk with a green lamp, a laptop, an iPhone and headphones on it. A laptop and a phone! On the other side of the room was a large bookcase, half filled with books, an unmarked door (probably a bathroom) and a walk-in wardrobe. Alice. Looking around I also saw a new guitar in the corner of the room beside my old, tattered one. The whole room was made around the colour scheme of grey, red and green. My favourite part of the room however was the hammock that hung under the window in the ceiling. I could lie there and look up at the sky, one of my favourite things to do. I couldn't believe it! My first very own room!

I turned around to face my new family. "Thank you!", I said, hugging all of them in turn.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart", Esme said kissing my hair as I hugged her.

I loved my new family!

* * *

Soon the summer holidays ended and it was time for my first day of school. I couldn't wait! (Note the sarcasm)

I was woken from my peaceful slumber by a loud, annoying knock on my door. I looked up unwillingly to see and an excited Alice bounce into my room, while Rosie was leaning on the door frame, smilling. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature and she knew it.

With a groan I threw the cover back over my head. Alice had bounced into my room looking like a kid in a sweetshop. Uh-oh. What's her 'sweetshop'? As soon as I got my answer I wished I hadn't.

"5 more minutes", I murmured sleepily from under the covers.

Suddenly I felt cold air rush over me as I felt the covers being pulled off me.

"Hey! Watcha do that for? Its cold!", I moaned. I could hear Rosie laughing from where she stood in the doorway.

"Get up sleepy-head; time for you first day of school!", Alice told me excitedly, dragging me out of bed.

I knew what Alice was about to do and I did not want to spend that amount of time in a wardrobe! So I Ran. As Alice let go of me so she could go into my wardrobe I made a dash for the door. I sprinted down the stairs missing most of them out and ran into the kitchen just as I heard Alice shout from upstairs and run down the stairs.

"Get back here MJ! You need to get dressed and I was just about to pick the perfect outfit", she called as she flew down the stairs.

I decided the best thing to do was to hide behind Esme. Just as Alice ran into the room I looked up to see Esme's bewildered yet amused expression.

"What are you doing?", she asked, curious.

"Alice was going to torture me", I replied still hidden behind Esme.

"Oh come on! I was just helping you to pick the perfect outfit for you first day of school", she said.

"Same thing". I could hear laughter from the next room.

"Why don't you find MJ something to wear while she eats breakfast?", suggested Esme.

"Ok", said Alice bouncing up the stairs.

This was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you like the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its been so long since I last updated! For those reading here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Esme POV:

Poor kid! I can't imagine how she feels when people react like THAT to her. I wish we had all remained calm for her sake, but I was just too big of a shock. A vampire, even a vampire hybrid, that controls fire makes them, well fireproof, dangerous. She could kill us all if she wanted to. But I know she won't; she's just a kid who needs a place to stay.

Looking back to when Rosalie had found her, I remember looking at the frightened blonde-haired grey-eyed teenager in front of me and seeing a vulnerable and lost little kid. That's all she is really, a little kid. She shouldn't be alone in the world. From that moment I knew we had to help her, we had to give her a place to stay.

Today was her first day of school and I knew just how nervous she was about it even if she tried not to show it. I saw it the moment I suggested it but now I wonder if she's ever been to school before. I'll have to ask her about that later. Right now the most important thing is for her to have a good day and settle in well.

* * *

I was just finishing making dinner for MJ when I heard two cars pull into the driveway. It had been decided that the boys would travel to school in Edward's volvo while the girls would take Rosalie's BMW. Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in first, quickly followed by Alice and Rose. The most worrying thing was that MJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's MJ?", I asked Rosalie as they were walking in.

"She's right...", she said turning around.

"Not behind me", she finished off after a pause. I could see the worry showing on her face.

"She's upstairs", answered Jasper. "You should talk to her Esme".

I gave him a quick smile before rushing up the stairs to MJ's room.

As soon as I climbed the last stair I could hear muffled crying coming from the attic. The sight that met my eyes as I opened the door broke my heart. MJ was lying on the bed curled up in a ball on the bed, crying into her pillow.

"MJ sweetie, what's wrong?", I asked gently sitting next to her on the bed. As soon as I sat down she curled up into an even tighter ball and moved as far away from me as the bed would allow. I heard her whimper slightly from under the covers.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at school? You know you can trust me". When I said this I could see her starting to cry harder.

"Sshhh, its okay", I soothed rubbing circles on her back. This calmed her down a bit and after a while she stopped crying completely.

"I need to tell you something", she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I uhh-", she said, slowly sitting up.

"I have dyslexia and ADHD", she said all in one breath. If I wasn't a vampire then I'm sure I would've missed it.

"There's nothing wrong with that", I assured her.

"I know but I just didn't want you to think that I'm, you know. I'm half vampire and my mom's the goddess of wisdom so I'm meant to be smart and I just didn't want you to think I'm not", she said looking down.

"No one is going to think of you any different. We all love you anyway".

We sat there in silence for a while looking at each other. "How was your first day of school?", I asked breaking the silence.

"It was ... Not good", she sighed.

"Oh no? What happened?"

"When I was asked questions I- I didn't know the answers and people laughed at me. In English the teacher asked me to read something and I-I couldn't. I didn't even make any friends!". I could see just how much this was affecting her and how upset she was.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in you just need some time. You'll make plenty of friends just give yourself some time".

"I hope so", she whispered.

"You will. How did you get in here without us noticing anyway?", I asked genuinely curious.

"Through the window. I climbed up the tree", she answered with a sheepish smile.

"Promise me you won't try that again. Its dangerous!".

"Ok".

"Do you want to come downstairs and eat something?", I asked.

"Ok", she answered again slowly standing up.

As we were walking down the stairs I felt her grab my hand tightly. I smiled at that. Maybe she was finally getting comfortable?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! I have decided to update on the weekends but if I get 3 or more reviews then I will update during the week as well. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The next day the routine was the same: wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, get in the car and go to school. But today something was different.

At lunch I was sitting with Rosie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. I could see the large crowd around a table, all looking at the new girl. It was all big news; its something that doesn't happen often.

When I saw her turn to look at us I quickly looked back to our table, I did not want to be caught staring. I was the only one eating while everyone else picked at their food. Not suspicious at all. I could feel eyes staring and I knew someone would probably be telling Bella, that's what her name was, all about us weird Cullens.

As the bell rang, while everyone else went to throw their food in the bin, I headed off to Spanish. I was actually doing ok in Spanish. Probably because it was also an older language and those are easier for me to read and write in. Of course the easiest for me are the ancient languages but Spanish is close enough.

After Spanish I had music which was my favourite subject ever! I was surprisingly really good at it. As I walked out of class I saw Edward literally run out the entrance of the school. Something's wrong.

I took my time walking out of school, trying to get more information but none came. As I walked out I could see Emmett, Rosie, Alice and Jasper standing around Rosalie's BMW, with Edward and his Volvo nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ed-", I started to say until I got my answer.

"Oh", I finished off lamely. Sometimes I wish my gift worked when I needed it to, not later.

"Yeah", said Rosalie climbing into the front seat. Not wanting to anger her any more I followed suit.

The ride home was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. These sorts of situations were the worst for me. I just can't sit still.

Once we got home everyone went their separate ways to their respective rooms while I headed into the kitchen where I knew Esme would be. I was right, she was cooking.

"I'm glad you decided to use the front door this time", she laughed as I walked in, making me blush.

"How was school?", she asked.

"Ok".

"Yeah?"

"Mhm", I nodded.

"Good". I could tell she was trying to break the tension.

"Did Edward go to Denali?", I asked, sitting down by now.

"How'd you know?"

"I know these things", I told her with a wink.

"Yes he has", she said turning back to her cooking.

There was silence for a while until Esme asked, "Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Not really", I answered.

"Do you want any help?"

"Umm, yeah I do actually. Could you help me with math?", I asked getting it out of my bag, which was lying next to me on the floor.

"Sure", she said sitting down opposite me.

We sat there for 45 minutes working through my homework with Esme occasionally getting up to check on the food. The food was done just after we finished.

After I finished eating, I got out my Spanish homework and did that with little help from Esme. Most of the time she sat opposite me watching while I answered the questions.

"Done", I said after I finished, glad to be done.

Not long after I finished Emmett and Rosie walked in.

"Hey kid", Rosalie said, ruffling my hair as she sat down next to me.

"Hey!", I shouted in protest swatting her hands away as she chuckled.

"Why don't you guys go watch a movie or something while I clear up?", asked Esme heading towards the sink.

"Yeah!", I said in agreement jumping up from my seat.

"Alright, lets go", Rosie said getting up.

"Let me just put my bag upstairs". I ran up the stairs and threw my bag onto the bed, then ran down just as fast.

Soon we were joined by Esme, Jasper and Alice while we watched the first two Harry Potter movies. Next Jasper and Emmett chose an action movie which I don't even know the name of. It didn't really matter anyway as I fell asleep half way through, leaning on Esme.

I woke up just as Esme was carrying me to my room.

"Whasgoingon?", I mumbled opening my eyes.

"You fell asleep. I was just carrying you up the stairs", she answered looking down at me.

"Oh ok", I said snuggling closer to Esme. It didn't take long for me to be asleep once again.

* * *

**Should Seth imprint on MJ? It's something I can't decide. I have made a poll on my profile so please do take part or you can just write your review in a review. Thanks again for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it! Remember that there is a poll on my profile about this story and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

8th September. That's my birthday. That's today. It's a shame Edward's not here, but it doesn't really make a difference seeing as the rest of the family doesn't know anyway. I don't expect them to anyway; I didn't tell them about it.

So far there was nothing different about today apart from the fact that Jasper and Emmett decided to take the Jeep to school. Looks like it is going to be a very boring day. Nothing new.

Today was an exceptionally horrible day, and the group of popular girls crowding around my locker did not help. I had struggled in a lot of my lessons and I could feels my frustration building up.

"Hello Meena", said Emily smiling at me with fake friendliness. They absolutely hate me, I mean its 'MJ' not Meena.

"Hi", I said trying to keep my temper while I tried to get to my locker. The sooner I got my stuff the sooner I could go home.

"Where are you in such a rush to? We just wanna chat", said Emma, pushing me back as I made my way to my locker.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just wanna get my stuff and go home", I said through gritted teeth. I really hope I don't loose control, otherwise they're ash.

"Leave her alone". I looked down the corridor to see Rosalie walking towards me.

While they were looking at Rosalie and working out whether to run now or later, I quickly stepped forward and got my stuff from my locker. I sighed in frustration as I walked towards Rosie, and then I kept walking. Soon I was joined by Rosalie, who put her arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug her off but seeing no point I just gave up and kept walking.

"I bet her parents didn't want her because she was so stupid. That's probably why the Cullens adopted her, they must have felt sorry for her". If only you knew: my mother is the goddess of wisdom. Idiot.

"What a retard!", I heard Sally say. Rosie growled beside me tightening her grip around my shoulders. I knew she wasn't going to let it come to a fight so I didn't even try. That was until I heard Emma say, "yeah it's not like anyone wants her here."

As I tried to get out of Rosalie's hold, she leaned down and whispered, "I do". With that we walked out the door.

We got to the car by the time I realised that Rosie and I were the only ones going home in her BMW. Rosie got into the front seat while I got into the passenger seat.

"You ok?", she asked me.

"Yeah. Where's everyone else?", I said trying to change the subject. Also I really wanted to know but I was not going to use my gift. It never works when I need it to anyway. I actually think that my mom controls what I find out and what I don't.

"They went home in Emmett's Jeep. Don't try to change the subject".

"Look I'm fine ok? I didn't need your help!", I shouted. I was tired of looking like a little girl who needed protecting.

"Sorry", I apologised seeing the hurt look on her face

"Its ok", she said. "You know you can talk to me right?". I didn't answer her, I just kept looking out of the window.

"Right?", she asked again, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah", I answered her reluctantly. I knew that if I didn't she'd keep asking. "Where are we going?" We had already gone past the turn towards the house.

"For a drive. I thought we could talk".

Oh no. My heart started to race, did I do something wrong? I couldn't have, I tried my best not to.

"Hey calm down it's ok". She must have heard my heartbeat increase.

"Have I done something wrong?", I asked. There was no point in pretending not to be nervous.

"No sweetie, of course you haven't", she tried to reassure me.

"Promise?"

"I promise".

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk and to get to know you better", she answered, looking at me before turning her focus onto the road.

"Ok", I answered, unsure if what she was going to ask me.

"How you doing in school?"

"Good".

"Have you made any friends?"

"No", I decided to stick to one word answers or answers that are as short as possible.

"Oh. Why not?", Rosie asked.

I shrugged. "People don't like me?.

"I don't think that's true", she countered.

"Yeah well if they do they haven't left me know yet", I answered grumpily.

"They will, trust me".

We sat there in silence for a while admiring the scenery as we drove on. We kept going for a good 20 minutes with Rosie asking me the most random questions. I found out that her favourite colour was pink. Definitely a daughter of Aphrodite.

"What are your fears?", Rosalie finished her interrogation just as we arrived at the house.

"Spiders. I don't really don't like thunderstorms either", I said climbing out of the car.

The house was oddly quiet as we walked in. I went into the kitchen but there was no one there. As I walked into the living room I could hear people moving around.

"SURPRISE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Here's chapter 11 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Shocked I stood in the doorway looking at the scene in front of me. On a table was a massive cake and the biggest mound of presents I have ever seen.

"How did you-" I started to say until I saw Annabeth come out from behind a wall.

"ANNIE!" I tackled her with a massive hug so hard that I almost made the both of us topple over. I could hear everyone around me laughing at my excitement.

"Happy birthday!" She sang as she pulled back to look at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see another figure step into the room.

"PERCY!" If anything the hug was more hesitant but everyone laughed just the same.

"Hey MJ" laughed Percy as I released him from my hug.

Looking around I could see that everyone was looking at me, even Edward was here. I felt my cheeks flush self-consciously, I hated being the centre of attention. Seeing my discomfort Esme put her arm around my shoulders reassuringly.

"Open your presents!" Squealed Alice. Everyone laughed again, this time at Alice.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the pile of awaiting presents. I didn't see the point of such a big cake though; Annabeth, Percy and I are the only ones capable of eating it anyway. I kept these thoughts to myself, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Open this one first" Alice told me as she placed a parcel in my hands.

Just by looking at it I couldn't tell what it was. Cautiously I pulled off the wrapping paper making sure that I didn't make a mess.

"That one's from me" declared Rosalie as I looked at the sketchbook in my hands. It was a beautiful book with colourful designs on the front. On top of the book was a set of pencils, each one with my name carved at the top.

"Thank you" I breathed. "How did you know I like to draw?"

I could see Annabeth shuffling guiltily where she stood.

"Oh".

"Here, open this one" Alice said passing me another present. "It's from Edward".

I looked over at Edward trying to work put what his present was. The parcel felt quite heavy in my hands and was about the same size as the sketchbook from Rosalie. Pulling off the wrapping paper I saw that it was a bundle of piano pieces and sheet music.

"In case you ever wanted to learn" he informed me.

I smiled gratefully, "would you teach me?".

"Of course" he smiled back.

"Here, this one's from me" Emmett said passing me a funnily shaped parcel.

"Thanks".

I didn't stop to ponder over this one, I'd never guess what it was anyway. Under the wrapping paper I saw a baseball bat and ball.

"I thought we could play sometime" Emmett smiled at me.

I smiled back, "thanks".

"That one's from me" Jasper said pointing to a tall package on the table. "You might want to unwrap it on the table, it's heavy".

I looked at him curiously and stepped forward to unwrap his gift. Once I was done unwrapping I looked at him in amazement. Jasper had got me the whole Harry Potter series.

"You seemed to like it when we were watching the films so I thought you'd like the books. They're in Greek, I thought that would be easier for you to read".

I grinned at him, concentrating on sending out waves of gratefulness, "thank you Jasper".

He simply nodded in reply.

"My turn" squealed Alice, handing me a parcel which was quite small compared to the others. It was square and light. Tearing back the wrapping paper I saw my favourite album: 1989 by Taylor Swift.

"Thanks Alice" I said smiling at her.

"I knew you'd like it!" She said hugging me.

I turned my attention to Annabeth and glared at her playfully pretending to be annoyed, "telling everyone my secrets are we?"

She just laughed, "you can open Percy's and mine next if you want".

"Sure".

She passed me a small package. It was a jewellery box with a charm bracelet. It only had two charms on it: One from Annabeth and one from Percy. It was easy to work out which was from who. One was shaped like a heart and the other like a wave of water.

"The heart one's from me. It changes into an owl if you throw it in the air. It can take messages if you need it" Annabeth told me.

"Like in Harry Potter" everyone laughed at my comparison.

"Thanks Annie. Is this one from you Percy?"

"Yeah it's if you never need a shower" he answered, laughing when I glared at him. "Okay fine. It's to help you keep your cool. I noticed that you tend to...burst into flames when you're angry or excited so it should stop you from doing it unintentionally. It glows when it's working".

"Thank you" it was all I could say to such a well thought-out gift.

"Hang on, we have something else" Annabeth told me as she pulled out a bag out of her pocket.

I took it from her and, after undoing the string at the top, tipped the contents onto my hand. It was a bow and arrow charm.

"It's from Will and Beckendorf. They made it because they were sorry for the way that you had been treated by everyone at camp. They didn't think it was fair for you to feel like you had to leave the one place you should feel safe in" Annabeth told me gently.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Did they really think that?

"They also wanted you to know that you can visit any time and they'll make sure you're treated well" continued Percy. "It changes into a bow and arrow".

I just nodded as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hurriedly wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Would you like to open Carlisle's and my present sweetie?" Esme asked me gently, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I nodded.

Esme passed me the first package. It was a beautiful green notebook.

"It's for you to write your songs in" Esme told me. "I heard you singing them and i and to make sure you wrote them down. They're beautiful".

i blushed at her compliment, "thank you".

"You're more than welcome dear" she said passing me another gift. The package contained a small jewellery box with another charm.

"It's the family crest" explained Carlisle. "Everyone in this family wears one and seeing as you're part of the family, we thought that you should too".

All I could do was stare at the beautifully made crest and replay his words in my head. Suddenly I lunged forward and hugged them both. At first they were surprised but they soon returned my embrace.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome".

Looking back at the table I noticed one last parcel.

"Who's that one from?" I asked Alice seeing as I and already gotten a present from each of them.

"I don't know" she said returning my curious look. "Why don't you open it?"

Carefully I took the parcel from her and peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal a box with an owl charm and a note with my name on it:

_My dearest Meena,_

_I wish I could be there to give this to you but you know the rules. I couldn't not give you a present on your birthday though. It changes into any weapon you need and it will always come back to you no matter where you lose it._

_Happy birthday Meena._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

_P.S please give my love to Annabeth._

"It's from mom" I told an Annabeth passing her the note. As she was reading I clipped the charm onto my bracelet along with my newly acquired collection.

* * *

The rest of the night was just as great. When we weren't stuffing our faces with cake we were watching Emmett and Percy competing in front of the Xbox. Obviously the cake part only applied to Annabeth, Percy and I. Surprisingly Annabeth and Percy didn't seem affected by the fact that they were surrounded by vampires. They even decided they would stay the night and head back to New York tomorrow. It wasn't long before we were all tired and decided to go up to my room and go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Christmas everyone! Here's chapter 12 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Today was Saturday and Annabeth and Percy left earlier to catch their flight to New York. They said that they needed to go to camp before school on Monday. Only Esme and I were left at the house seeing as everyone else had gone on a hunting trip. By the time we had woken up they were gone.

After finishing breakfast I sat down at the table and finished off my homework. Esme sat opposite me with her chin in her hands, watching me intently. Once I'd finished I pushed the pile of papers over to Esme, "could you check them for me please?"

"Of course" her eyes lit up as she started to read through my work.

This time it was my turn sitting and watching her. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit me. This woman in front of me had done so much for me and I had nothing to give back to her. Esme was the most loving person I had ever met, like the mom I'd always wanted. But I couldn't call her 'mom', I just couldn't. What would my mom think? What would Esme think? What if she didn't want me to call her that?

I didn't notice that I was daydreaming until Esme's brought me back from my thoughts, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I replied all too quickly. If Esme noticed though she didn't say anything.

"Everything's fine" she said passing me the papers. "What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know"

"We can watch some movies. Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked studying my face.

"Sure" I said looking away. I hope she didn't suspect something's wrong.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Um...let's watch the Hunger Games".

As we sat down and the movie was about to start I asked, "when are the others coming back?"

"This afternoon", Esme told me.

Throughout the film I could feel Esme's eyes on my. I blushed but kept my eyes focused on the screen. We managed to watch the first two Hunger Games movies before everyone else returned home.

As the rest of the family walked through the door I jumped to meet them, glad for the distraction. I made sure I not to think about my dilemma so that Jasper wouldn't find out.

Rosalie came in first and gave me a hug as soon as she saw me, "hey kid".

I grinned back at her, "hello".

I could see Esme greeting Carlisle out of the corner of my eye.

Grabbing Rosalie by the hand I smiled mischievously and dragged her upstairs to my room.

She just laughed at me, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought we could um...hang out?" It came out more of a question than I meant it to.

Rosie smiled warmly at me, "so what do you want to do?"

"Uh I didn't think about that" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"How about... I give you a makeover?" She asked looking at me hopefully.

I just nodded.

Rosalie got some stuff from her room and got to work. As she worked she chatted happily about everything and nothing and I just sat there listening.

As she was finishing my hair I somehow mastered up the courage to start my question, "Rosie?"

"Yes sweetie?" She replied looking at me through the mirror in front of me.

"Um, if uh, you um" just like that I lost all my courage.

Seeing my discomfort Rosalie quickly tied back my hair and knelt in front of me, "what's bothering you?"

"It's- it's nothing" I said after a pause forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" The worry didn't leave her eyes.

I nodded in reply.

"Okay" she said not wanting to push me.

"Well I've finished with your hair now so let's do your nails yeah?"

"Yeah".

* * *

I went to bed early that night and stayed in bed until late in the morning, thinking. When I had finally dragged myself downstairs Esme was waiting with breakfast.

"Good morning" she greeted me.

"Good morning" I answered sitting down at the table.

I picked up my book from the table where I had left it and started to read. Esme kept glancing over her shoulder as she cooked but I just kept reading. Once she placed the plate in front of me she sat down opposite and watched me with a worried expression. I avoided eye contact, I didn't want her to suspect anything.

"Thank you" I said as I got up to wash my plate.

"MJ?" I heard Esme ask.

"Yes Esme?"

"Lets go for a walk"

It was a kind request not a command but I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Sure"

I followed her to the door and out into the woods. The path that we followed was well hidden by trees and it was one I had never seen before. We walked in silence but I knew Esme was worried, her worry was literally emitting from her in waves. I knew what she wanted to talk about and couldn't help but feel my heart start to beat even faster. I knew Esme would hear it but no matter what I did to try and I calm down I just couldn't.

Soon we arrived at a small clearing surrounded by trees on all sides. Beautiful flowers painted the edges of the clearing with all colours of the rainbow. The sound of running water from the little stream in the middle of the clearing made it even more peaceful. I stopped for a moment to marvel at the beauty of it. I heard Esme chuckle at my sharp intake of breath.

"I always come here to think" she told me sitting down on a rock by the stream and patting the space beside her.

Hesitantly I took a seat next to Esme and looked at the crystal clear water in front of me. I could see all of the little pebbles at the bottom and the occasional fish that swam past. I knew what Esme was going to ask me and I knew she would encourage me to tell her, I just didn't know her reaction. Sometimes I wonder what use this gift is if I don't know simple things like that.

"You've been really quiet lately" Esme simply stated. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been avoiding me".

I shuffled guiltily at her observation while she continued, "I know there's something bothering you, I can see it. Please tell me, I just want to help you".

Her voice was pleading and filled with so much motherly concern that I almost broke down there and then. Instead I whispered, "I don't know how to".

"Just relax and tell me exactly what you're thinking".

I took a deep breath, "I feel guilty".

I decided not to tell her about my 'mom' dilemma until right at the end, or perhaps not at all. Stealing a quick glance in her direction I saw a shocked expression on her face.

"Why do you feel guilty?" She whispered.

"I-I just feel like I'm um, a burden to you and the family be-because you're all really strong and smart and you're um, stuck with looking after and helping me".

As soon as I said it she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer so that my head was leaning against her shoulder. Avoiding eye contact I hid my face in her shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart! Now you listen to me. You are not a burden to anybody. We are not stuck with you because we love you. We chose to look after you and help you. We love you".

Tilting my head up I knew she really meant what she said simply by the look in her eyes. The look of motherly affection. I quickly looked back at the stream in front of me.

"There's something else".

"How did you know?"

"I just do" she told me with a wink. " Come on, you can tell me".

Gently she gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze, encouraging me to keep going.

There was no point in denying it but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I'm not going to lie, I was scared to tell her that I wanted to call her 'mom'. There were to many what if's in this situation. It took me quite a long time to answer.

"I feel like I should call you 'mom'".

Noticing that I wasn't going to elaborate Esme asked, "do you not want to call me 'mom'?"

"No it's just that-i guess I'm scared that you wouldn't want me to".

"I wouldn't mind one bit! You can call me that if you want to, I would love it!" She said hugging me even closer.

"Do you think my mum would be mad at me if I did?"

"Oh sweetie!" She pulled back to look at me. "I don't think she would. How about you ask yourself a question? Then you can see for yourself".

"What question?"

"If you saw me as your mom and if you called me 'mom' would you still love your mother?"

"Of course! I will always love her no matter what".

"Then I don't think she'd mind what do you think?"

Shaking my head no I leaned against Esme and thought over what she had said. Esme was right my mom wouldn't mind.

Turning around I gave Esme a tight hug.

"Thanks...mom".


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13! Let me know if you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

On the way to school on Monday I had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen. I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad but the feeling was still there. When Rosalie had asked me if I was okay I simply told her that I was, I didn't want to worry her.

My senses were on high alert all day looking for anything unusual that could cause any problems. Today was the first day that Edward had spoken to Bella and already he had started to get close to her. It didn't surprise me, she was his mate after all. At least that's what Alice said, but I knew it too.

It wasn't until afterschool that something happened. Everyone was gathered around our two cars standing with their mates while I leaned against Rosie's car with my hands in my pockets hoping she didn't notice and tell me off. Over the last couple of weeks I noticed just how much Rosie loves cars, especially her car. She spent a lot of time in the garage working on all of them. I had followed her once to help, more like watch, and she tried to explain everything to me but I can't remember anything she said.

Before I could worry too much about an angry Rosalie on my case I watched in horror as a van skidded towards a small figure stood beside a battered truck. Bella. I watched as Edward ran towards her faster than any would be able to. He crouched in front of Bella with his arm stretched out, ready for the impact of the van. I watched, paralyzed, as the van harmlessly bounced off Edward's fist.

This was not good, not good at all. I mean for Bella it was very good, she didn't die but Edward just put the whole family in danger. We all watched in silence as the ambulance arrived and took Bella and Edward to the hospital. I jumped at the sudden slam of a car door. Turning around I found Rosalie fuming in the front seat of her car getting ready to drive.

I quickly climbed in while Alice, Jasper and Emmett got in the Jeep and followed us to the hospital. I'm glad that we didn't pass any police on the way otherwise Rosie would definitely have a ticket.

As soon as we arrived Rosalie turned off the engine and stormed in, no doubt going to confront Edward. I decided to follow in slower, thinking things over. There's no way there would be no family meeting today, less likely one that would end without a fight.

When I walked into a corridor deeper inside the building I saw Edward and Rosalie discussing something but before I could come any closer and hear what they were saying, I saw Bella come out of another corridor behind them. She wanted to talk to Edward so Rosalie walked into Carlisle's office followed by everyone else, including me. I could still hear Bella asking Edward how he got to her so fast and Edward telling her that he had been there the whole time. Soon she gave up asking and left but I knew that she was still determined to find out how he did it. Determined to find out how he was different.

We all filed of Carlisle's office and into the cars, getting home twice as fast as usual. Esme was waiting for us inside but it didn't seem like she knew exactly what happened. Carlisle must have finished work not long after we left because he was home just after us.

"Family meeting?" Esme guessed looking at everyone's expressions.

We walked into the dining room and sat around the table where family meetings took place. On one side of the table sat Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper with Carlisle sitting at the head of the table. Esme sat on the other side nearest to Carlisle with Alice, Edward and I. I had sat down in the seat next to Esme but I was sitting so close that we could practically be sharing be sharing a chair. Esme had a comforting arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer so that my head was resting against her shoulder.

"Does anybody want to start and tell us why we're having this meeting?" asked Carlisle looking at Edward and then at Rosalie.

"You know why! It's because Edward saved that human" Rosalie hissed, glaring at Edward.

"Bella" Alice and Edward said at the same time, although Edward sounded more like he was growling.

"Whatever" Rosalie waved them off. "The point is, she saw you. She saw you get there faster than any other human could've and now she'll want to know why. Because of your stupidity we're going to have to move again!" By the time she had finished she was standing up, towering over Edward.

"We will not have to move because she doesn't know anything. She knows that if she tells people no one would believe her so she won't tell anyone anyway". By the time he finished Edward was standing as well. As soon as he had said that they both started to shout over each other.

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice quietened them. "Why don't we start with you Edward. What happened?"

"We were in the car park when a van started skidding out of control. I saw that it was going to hit _Bella _and her truck and I couldn't let it hurt her when there was something that I could do about it, so I ran to her and stopped the van"

"And put the whole family in danger! Did you not think about that when you decided to show your vampire abilities in front of the whole school?"

"Nobody noticed and Bella is not going to tell anyone". This time it was Alice who spoke.

Carlisle raised his hands, "what does everyone suggest we do about this?"

"I think that we are in danger and that if the hu-"

"Jasper! Don't you dare!" Edward growled.

"Let him finish"

"What I wanted to say is that if she does tell people and they believe her then we'll have broken the rules and we'll be in trouble with the Volturi. I say that we should...eliminate the human".

"You can't kill her! That's not fair, she hasn't done anything" I said sitting up.

"Will it be fair if everyone finds out?" Rosalie growled, looking for my response.

"She won't"

"You can't be sure!"

"I know she won't. She's determined to find out how Edward did I, but she doesn't want to know so that she can tell everyone, Bella wants to know because she's interested in Edward. I KNOW she won't put us in danger".

"Alice?"

"Bella's not a danger to us. She won't tell anyone about us, I've seen it. Bella's going to be a part of this family and my best friend!" Alice squealed the last part, clearly excited.

"Here's what I think we should do. I think we should leave Bella and see what happens. We should all be on the lookout for any problems and if anything starts to change, we'll simply move before we give it a chance to go wrong" Carlisle suggested looking around at everyone. "All those in favour?"

At this Edward, Alice, Esme and I lifted out hands while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper opposed.

"You've been outvoted and therefore you shall leave Bella Swan and not harm her in any way" Carlisle said facing the opposing side of the table.

"Fine but you'll see when all of this ends tragically. There's no other way it could end!" With that Rosalie stormed off. Emmett gave us an apologetic smile before following her.

A couple moments later everyone followed suit and went to their rooms and in Carlisle's case his study. The only one's left were Esme and I.

"Why don't you make a start on your homework and I'll make you something to eat?"

"Sure" I answered. I was glad we decided not to kill Bella but i couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for siding against almost half of the family. Would Rosalie be mad at me and not talk to me? We've been so close recently, I don't want that to change.

Esme's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "It'll be fine. Rose will cool off after a while, she always does. Everyone just wants what's best for our family especially Rosalie. She might not show it but she really does".

"I know" I admitted. "I just don't want her to hate me because of this".

"She won't".


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14! Sorry its a bit short ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Today was the day we were going to play dodge ball in PE. I don't know whether I was looking forward to it or dreading it. I liked dodge ball but there were so many things I had to think about. I couldn't show my real strength in case I hurt someone but I also didn't want to get hit and hurt myself. As usual I was the first one to get changed and come out of the changing rooms wen it came to getting ready.

It wasn't long before we were in two teams facing each other on opposite sides of the court. All of my 'enemies' had somehow ended up on the other team and were all smiling evilly. There was a small group huddle before everyone was ready to start. I was determined not to get hit because, judging by the glares and evil grins I was getting from the other side, it would hurt.

I watched in horror as all of the balls flew straight at me as soon as the whistle sounded. There was no way I would be lucky enough to miss all of them, even with my reflexes. I managed top miss all of them but one. The one thrown by Emma. The one flying at full speed at my face. I nearly toppled over from the impact as the ball hit me on the side of my face but I refused to let the tears that were gathering in my eyes from escaping. I could see the gang of devils on the other side laughing in the corner. The whistle was blown and I was sent to the nurse. I could already feel my face swelling up so I walked out of the gym as fast as possible without looking like I was running away. I headed towards the nurse's office, my blood boiling. I hate school. Why does this always happen to me?

The nurse looked up at me as I entered. "Oh dear. What happened to you?" she asked as she stopped whatever it was she was doing.

Not trusting myself to answer without setting anything on fire I stayed quiet. Seeing as I wasn't going to say anything the nurse got up and came back with an ice pack.

"Here you go. Just hold that on for a while" she told me pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. "In PE was it?"

"Dodge ball" I nodded. "I'm a popular target".

I was met with a smile from the nurse as I trudged over and sat down in the chair. It wasn't until half way through lunch when I was let out. As soon as I left the office I was met with an angry Rosalie.

"Where have- what happened to you?" her expression softened as she looked at my bruised face.

"Nothing"

"Right. I'm taking you home" Rosie said as she started to lead me out.

"No, don't. You-"

"I'm taking you home. Carlisle's at home. No buts".

I let her lead me out into the car and drive me home. Esme met us at the door surprised and worried at seeing us this early.

What happened sweetie?" she asked as she lifted my head up and tilted it to all sides inspecting the damage.

"Nothing mom"

"Looks like a lot of nothing to me. Was it on purpose?"

"No?"

"Right Carlisle's upstairs. I'm calling the school"

"No! You cant-"

At that moment three hellhounds burst in through the large window at the side of the house.

"Uh-oh"

Quickly I unclipped the owl charm from my mother off my bracelet and threw it into the air. I caught the celestial bronze sword that fell back down and jumped into action. It had been so long since I was last attacked that I had almost forgotten about all of the monsters that wanted me dead. The fact that I was half vampire usually scared them Rosie had found a knife of her own and joined me in battle. It was three against two but Rosie's vampire speed was enough for two. It wasn't long before one hellhound was dust at my feet and I could help Rose. We fought side by side as the monsters attacked and soon they too were dust. Grinning at the victory we high-fived and turned to look at the damage.

Esme's favourite window was smashed as were some of her favourite pieces of furniture. There wasn't as much damage as I thought there would be. I had my own collection of scratches adding to my injuries.

"Gods I need some ambrosia" I said. "Sorry about your window mom"

"That's okay. It wasn't your fault" Esme chocked out clearly shaken up.

"Here" Rosie said passing me some ambrosia.

"Thanks"

"You want to tell me what happened?" Rosie said as we collapsed onto the sofa moments later.

"I got hit in dodge ball"

"By who?"

"Emma"

"Emma Price?"

"Yeah. Everyone threw the balls at me at the same time and that's the one I couldn't dodge"

"Ah"

"How does it look?"

"Better" she said looking at my face. "I think the ambrosia's helping"

"Good"

"Do you want me to take care of them?"

"No. I think I got it"


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! Let me know if you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I hate school, but I'm not going to take it anymore. I'm not going to let myself be pushed around, I have to stand up for myself. That's what I decided before I was cornered, yet again, by Emma, Emily and Sally. I was getting my books out of my locker on the way to Spanish when I bumped into them. Or more like they bumped into me. Literally. I'm going to be so late.

"Hi there." With that I was shoved back into my locker.

"I see yesterday didn't leave much of a mark, did it?"

No, it didn't. The ambrosia worked pretty well and by the time I woke up this morning all of my injuries were healed.

"Just leave me alone!" There goes my try at standing up for myself.

"Or what? What are you gonna do?"

"Call your big 'sister' to the rescue?"

"Does the little baby need her mommy? But she's not gonna come is she? 'Cause she didn't even want you"

"It won't take long before the Cullens won't want you either, who'd want an idiot like you?", Sally sneered.

That's it. With that last statement I pushed the person closest to me away, "back off!"

"Or what?", she taunted again.

"Or you'll regret it", I all but hissed. I was shoved against the lockers again as they laughed.

After I pushed them back it wasn't long before the first punch was thrown, which I easily dodged. As Emma's fist soared towards me I ducked, enraging her even more as she hit the lockers instead. Punches started coming from all directions as all three joined in. The fight lasted a couple of minutes before teachers came to break us up. I managed to dodge most of the attacks and dish out some of my own, and ended up looking better than they did as we were herded towards the office. When we were sent to wait outside the principal's office I made sure to sit as far away and with as many chairs between us as possible.

It wasn't long before the principal, Mr Greene, started to call us in after he called our parents. Esme and Carlisle are going to be so mad.

I'm going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

I had just left the office after 'talking' to the principal when Carlisle arrived. I refused to answer Mr Greene's questions because I didn't see how it would help. Besides, I didn't trust myself to speak without causing any damage. It didn't take long for Carlisle to come out of the office after talking to the principal, or maybe it only seemed short because I wasn't looking forward to his reaction when he came out.

"Come on you", he said stopping by me as he walked out.

I got up slowly and dragged my feet behind Carlisle as we walked through the corridor towards the car. When we both got in and sat down he didn't start the car straight away.

"Anything you want to tell me?".

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't start it", I said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry".

"Why didn't you talk to the principal about it?"

I shrugged.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm going to leave this to Esme", he said, finally starting the car.

The drive home seemed shorter than usual as I dreaded Esme's reaction.

"She's not going to be happy".

He was right about that. As soon as we drove into the garage I noticed Esme standing, her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face, by the door.

"Uh-oh", I whispered under my breath.

"You got that right", I heard Carlisle whisper back.

Esme waited until I had dragged myself out of the car and followed Carlisle inside.

"She's suspended until the end of the week", Carlisle informed her as soon as we walked in.

"What were you thinking?!", she scolded as she lifted my chin to inspect my injuries. There wasn't much, just a cut lip, a little cut above my eye and a small bruise on my cheek but it was enough to worry Esme.

"I'm sorry mom".

"C'mere", she said leading me into the kitchen as I hesitantly followed. Esme got a wet cloth, once again tilting my head back, and gently started to dab at my cuts as she held the back of my head. Carlisle left, seeing that Esme had this under control. "Serves you right", she said half-heartedly when she saw me wince slightly.

"Now tell me what happened", she commanded sternly, looking straight at me.

"They were being really horrible to me and I couldn't ignore it anymore".

"They?"

"These girls from school"

"The same ones from the dodge ball incident?"

"Yeah", I nodded.

"What did they say?"

I didn't answer for a while. Did I really want to explain it all? I took a deep breath before answering, "Emma started the fight and I dodged her punch so she hit the lockers instead and when she got even more angry her crew joined in. They called me an idiot and a baby and they said that my mom would never come 'cause she never wanted me". It all came out in a rush as I saw Esme's face soften and her stern expression disappear. "They kept pushing me against the lockers and they said that it wouldn't take long for you not to want me either, so I pushed them back and then you know the rest.".

"That's not true, you know that right?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Are you mad at me?", I mumbled.

"Not as much as I expected because I can understand why you did it. That doesn't mean I approve, but I'm not mad at you"

"Ok. I'm gonna go to my room, is that ok?"

She smiled and nodded. As I was walking up the stairs she called me back, "MJ?"

"Yes?"

"No using ambrosia ok? I think that'll be punishment enough"

"Ok", I said continuing up the stairs.

**Esme POV:**

As soon as MJ went into her room I made my way up to Carlisle's office. I sighed as I sat down opposite my husband resting my head in my hand. "Poor kid. She's having a really hard time settling in, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. She refused to talk to the principal about what happened today, and he thinks that's why she got into the fight, because she isn't settling in well"

"I think I should call Mr Greene and tell him what she told me and about yesterday's dodge ball game", I said getting up.

"That sounds like a good idea".


End file.
